


祭品

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	祭品

暴卡 献祭

 

这一切都是为了人类！为什么没有人理解我！

 

“我懂你就够了。”

低沉的声音从他脑子里发出，震得他的整个脑子似乎都在共振。卡尔顿转了一下手中的笔，嘴角上挑起来。对啊，他现在不是一个人了，有人懂他。

卡尔顿偏头，银灰色的液体在他身侧汇聚成型，有点恐怖的满是尖牙的嘴和白色的眼睛，猩红的舌头在他脸上扫过，让他有种自己是食物的感觉。

“你就是食物，卡尔顿。”

“如果你想吃我的话，那好吧。”

几乎是毫无犹豫，卡尔顿就做出了选择，他有种无私奉献的精神，只要暴乱要的，他都竭尽可能的给他。这可是他苦苦研究找寻了多年的东西，一开始发现他和暴乱能够融合的时候他兴奋的尖叫。

暴乱告诉他他自己是佼佼者，可以给予他想要的一切力量，包括可以完成他一直以来想完成的事情，人类与他们这种生物融合。

卡尔顿看他的时候眼睛都是带着光的，深邃的眼睛在眉骨投射下来的阴影里狂热而又虔诚的看着他，只要他一句话，立刻做好给他当祭品的准备。

听话的人类，暴乱又舔了一下卡尔顿的脸，黏糊糊的舌头从他的眉骨一直路过高挺的鼻梁最后感受到他嘴唇的柔软。卡尔顿直直的睁着眼睛看他，一副随他宰割的样子。

真是可爱，暴乱这样想着，流动的液体慢慢从他的身体里流出来，又从他的领口滑到他的衣服里，毫不留情的撑裂他的衬衫。液体分离出小触角一般的东西把那些衣服碎片清理干净，然后又变得锋利，锋利的划过他黑色的西裤，让他的脆弱暴露在空气中。

“暴乱......”

“你说可以为我做任何事。”

“是。”

这件事虽然不在他的意料之中，不过也能接受，他们已经是一体了，他是暴乱的宿主，有必要去满足他的一切。卡尔顿的睫毛颤抖着在下眼睑上投射出阴影，他半阖着眼睛去感受暴乱在他的皮肤表面肆虐，暴乱可以随意改变他的状态，硬度。有时候温柔的抚弄他的乳尖，有时候刮过他的后背。

卡尔顿小小的发出一声呻吟，然后又觉得这样是对暴乱的冒犯而闭上嘴死咬着嘴唇压抑住自己。

“我容许你发出声音。”

暴乱的舌头在卡尔顿嘴唇上扫着，让他的牙放开自己的下唇，然后嘴唇上被咬出来的血印很快消失。又长又韧的舌头从他的牙缝里钻进去，勾住他的舌头拉扯。口中开始不受控制的分泌出唾液，卡尔顿后仰着脑袋，在灯光下瞳孔皱缩成一小点，但他仍旧注视着暴乱。

显然暴乱也喜欢这个样子，一边看着卡尔顿一边侵犯着他。

他不能生吞他，但是他可以用一种新方法“吃”他。

银灰色的液体最终包裹住裸露在外的性器，从内里生出吸盘一样的东西在表面吸允，卡尔顿嘴里发出长长的抽气声。他想他应该为自己的共生体疯狂，于是他就那么做了。

性器被抚慰的很好，暴乱照顾到他每一个应该被照顾到的地方，然后分离出一小部分从他的尿道前端刺了进去，坚硬的带着细微凸起的小棍旋转着进入他最敏感的地方，疼的他眼泪往外流，巨大的刺激让他腿软到要从椅子上直接滑下去，原本桌上堆的整齐的文件被带下去一些，各项严谨的研究报告混在一起开始分不出来哪个是哪个来。

暴乱接住他，和他温度相同的液体绕住他的脚踝，一圈一圈从下往上，直到腿根处，然后一根东西毫不留情的戳进了他的后面。

突然被撕裂的疼痛让更多的眼泪涌出来，卡尔顿几乎是鼻子都哭的发红，但暴乱很快又治愈他的疼痛然后让他感觉到快感。插入身体的坚硬部分越来越粗。

由于某种便利，暴乱想要用多粗的东西干他就可以用多粗的东西干他，而他也绝不会有任何怨言。

“好深......”

卡尔顿已经分不清自己在说什么，他低头就能看到自己的小腹上已经有一块被顶的隆起，而暴乱还在深入，他的阴茎被照顾的很好但是被堵住他没有办法射出任何东西。

他们还在办公室里，一半的墙壁是玻璃，他刚刚不知道有没有谁路过看见这些，反正他已经没有能力去分辨。不过就算是被看见了也不需要担心，因为暴乱会替他解决那些人。

“我会替你解决那些的，不要担心。”

暴乱的舌头舔扫他的耳蜗，把他拉到地上靠着桌子伸长腿坐着，粗长的东西不停的在他体内进进出出。卡尔顿一手抓住凳子腿来控制自己的滑落，随着每一次的撞击，他的肚子上都鼓起一个小包再消失。

卡尔顿感觉暴乱和他的名字一样，狂暴而又猛烈，让他大脑缺氧到空白，只能从喉咙里发出压抑不住的兴奋叫声。

他在高潮，但什么都射不出来，因为他还被堵的严严实实。所以他浑身都开始颤抖，腿控制不住的微微曲起如筛糠一样抖动。

直到暴卡终于饶过他，把他堵着的尿道放开，白色的精液和一股淡黄色的尿液一同释放出来，而他却颤抖得更厉害，身子无力的下滑。暴乱银灰色的液体从他的身体里溢出来包裹住他，仿佛一个拥抱。

“卡尔顿。”

“暴乱......”

卡尔顿抬起几乎无力的手指摸了一下环在他腰间的暴乱，而后暴乱分出一部分来绕住他的手指。


End file.
